Second Chances
by lexie2
Summary: Lex finds himself a widower with two young children.Chloe´s romantic dreams of Clark are shattered. Love turns up in the most unexpected places but will they dare risk their hearts the second time around ? Drama, tragedy and lots of ! IMPROVED ENDING !
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

Spoiler: Lexmas

**Author's Note**: This is my sixth Lex fiction for this site and my first Chlex story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have loved writing it. Although it's already complete and stored on my hard drive, I've decided to follow the same policy I chose for the last story I posted-i.e.I'm going to give you the chapters in installments.

I've uploaded the first three chapters which I believe should be read together because they prepare the ground for what's going to happen next. There's drama and angst in this story but a lot of romance as well so keep reading !

Reviews are more than welcome. On them will depend how fast'll post the other chapters.

" **SECOND CHANCES "**

CHAPTER 1: Tragedy

Christmas had always been a special celebration at the Kents'. It was a time for sharing with those they cared for most and that year wasn't any different. The fact that Jonathan had turned five years as a senator didn't change things at all, the Kents remained the same affectionate and generous family they'd always been.

Like every year Martha had seen to the organisation of the Christmas Eve dinner from the decorations and the gift-wrapping to the homemade cooking and, just as in the last couple of years she'd had Chloe to assist her. Martha was happy for Clark since after so many years of mooning over Lana he seemed to have found in Chloe someone who completely understood him.

Meanwhile, Clark's best friend Lex had surprised Smallville and Metropolis society by marrying Lana and turning into a middle-class working citizen overnight. His decision had brought about the final estrangement between him and Lionel but had rendered Lex blissfully happy. The married couple had been blessed with a son, Alex, some years before and was expecting the arrival of a daughter.

It was three o'clock on Christmas morning and Jonathan was seeing their last guest off.

" Thanks for coming, Joe. I'll remember what we've been talking about and you can be certain I'll propose the motion next session at Congress. "

" Thank you, Jonathan. Merry Christmas ! "

"Merry Christmas to you too, Joe, " added Jonathan before closing the door. " Well... it's been a hell of a party, sweetheart. Pity that the guest of honour had to slip away all of a sudden. Shall I lend you a hand to finish with the clean-up ? "

"It's all right, dad. You can go to bed. I can tidy up in the twinkling of an eye, " responded Clark.

" Son, would you mind if Chloe and I left you alone ? We're worried about Lana. Lex drove her to the hospital round eight and he hasn't phone yet, " said a concerned Martha.

" Sure, mum. Go ahead ! I'll finish on my own. "

" I'll bring the car around, Mrs Kent, " added Chloe picking up her coat, gloves and scarf. " See you later, Clark, " she said from the door.

It took them half an hour to get to the hospital because it had been snowing heavily all night and Chloe didn't want to end up in a ditch. Martha got out of the car first with a grim sense of foreboding.

" Watch out, Mrs Kent ! " exclaimed Chloe on seeing a car swerve dangerously towards her. " Are you OK ? " she asked breathless.

" Yeah, Chloe, I'm fine., " responded a shaky Martha. " I'm sorry to have scared you.It's just that... I can't explain it... I feel something's wrong..., " stammered Clark's mum.

" We'll find out soon enough, Mrs Kent. Come. "

Martha hurried to the nurses' station and, introducing herself, asked about Lana Luthor's condition. Her inquiry was met with a pregnant silence and a look of concern on the young nurse's face.

" May I ask what's your connection with Mrs Luthor ? "

" We're no related if that's what you're asking but I love her and her husband as if they were my own children, " answered Martha nervously. " Why ? What's happened ? "

" Do you know if they have any family we may contact ? "

" We're their family, " said Martha passionately.

" Then, you'd better come with me, madam, " she murmured taking her gently by the arm. " Sorry, miss. You'll have to wait here. There' s a coffee machine there if you feel like a cup, ' said the nurse addressing Chloe.

" Thanks, " said Chloe with a frown.

The nurse motioned Mrs Kent to the Maternity Aisle and stopped a couple of feet away from Lana's room.

" The doctors did everything humanly possible for her, Mrs Kent. Unfortunately, she'd lost a lot of blood... ."

" What about the baby ? " asked a teary Martha.

" She's a perfectly healthy girl, madam. But it's him we're worried about. He refuses to leave Mrs Luthor's side, and none of us have had the heart to tear him away from the bed. Maybe he'll listen to you... "

Martha entered the room quietly shutting the door behind her. Lex was leaning forward holding Lana's limp hand pressed against his cheek and weeping silently. It broke Martha's heart to see him like that- life had seldom been kind to the boy and when she thought he had secured the happiness he deserved, God had chosen to give him a raw deal again.

Lex felt a woman's comforting hand on his left shoulder and, placing his on top of hers, turned his head slightly around.

" Mum ? "asked a sobbing Lex, remembering the dream he'd had the Christmas night he resigned to the senate race.

" No, sweetie. It's Martha Kent, " she answered in a motherly way, kneeling down next to him.

" She's ... she's..., "stammered Lex looking at Lana's lifeless form.

"I know, honey. "

" It's all my fault... I knew... I knew this was going to happen... "

" You're exhausted, sweetie. It's nobody's fault, Lex. "

" You don't understand, Martha. I could have stopped this from happening. Mum showed me... I killed her ! "

" Don't say that, Lex. Lana loved you and I'm sure she'd have never regretted marrying you. You had a wonderful life together and you still have two beautiful children that need you, Lex.

" You know, that was the last thing she said before she passed away. She died... peacefully, " said Lex, his eyes brimming with tears.

" I'm sure she knew she was leaving her angels in the best of hands, honey. Now, it's time to say goodbye, dear. "

" Why ! " he cried. " Why's my life always filled with so much pain ? When will I ever stop paying for my father's sins ? "

Martha couldn't find the right words to soothe his breaking heart and did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped his fragile body in a warm embrace and felt him dissolve into heart- wrenching sobs.

Meanwhile, a dumbfounded and emotional Chloe let herself down onto a a chair ouside Lana's room. It seemed people like Lex and her were born to suffer. God only knew how much it had cost her to put on a cheery appearance this Christmas when she felt her heart was falling to pieces. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Lois and Clark would ever harbour romantic feelings for each other, and her cousin's confession had certainly been a bombshell.

" Chloe ? " asked Martha quietly trying to call the young woman's attention. " Chloe ? " she repeated, shaking her gently.

" Sorry, Martha. I haven't heard you. How's Lex ? "

" Completely distraught, sweetie. Could you do me a favour ? Call, Clark- or better, talk with Jonathan, first; he'll know how to break the news to Clark. "

" Don't worry, Martha. I'll do it. What about Alex ? Would you rather I took him home with me and dad ? "

" Would you mind, Chloe ? "

" Not at all. He's a sweetheart. Are you staying the night ? "

" Yes, dear. They've just given him a strong sedative and they're letting him sleep in a vacant room until the morning. "

" OK.I'll be home in case you need anything . I'll see you in the morning, Mrs Kent. "

_Keep on reading. Remember there's drama and angst but romance's round the corner._


	2. Wounded

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

Spoiler: Lexmas

**Author's Note**: This is my sixth Lex fiction for this site and my first Chlex story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have loved writing it. Although it's already complete and stored on my hard drive, I've decided to follow the same policy I chose for the last story I posted-i.e.I'm going to give you the chapters in installments.

I've uploaded the first three chapters which I believe should be read together because they prepare the ground for what's going to happen next. There's drama and angst in this story but a lot of romance as well so keep reading !

Reviews are more than welcome. On them will depend how fast'll post the other chapters.

CHAPTER 2: Wounded

Chloe came to the hospital the following morning and was welcomed by a smiling Martha carrying a bundle in her arms.

" Isn't she a beauty, Chloe ? " asked Martha with a catch in her voice.

" Can I hold her, Mrs Kent ? "

" Sure, " she replied, handing the baby over to Chloe.

Chloe looked down at the sleeping form and felt a sweet tug in her heart. The girl seemed so innocent and vulnerable, completely unaware of the tragedy that had surrounded her birth. Chloe couldn't help but wonder how Lex was going to manage with two small babies on his own when he must be clearly devastated.

" Where's ..., "started asking Chloe.

" Lex ? " finished Martha. " He's signing the papers for Lilly's discharge and the documents concerning Lana. As to how he actually feels... I'm worried, Chloe. This morning he looked like his old self again- I mean, he put on that mask of cool detachment we were so used to before he married Lana. "

" That's his mechanism of self-protection, Martha. Are you afraid of what he might do ? "

" I hope he won't choose the wrong path this time, Chloe.I don't really know what happened between him and Lionel last night but before he fell asleep he told me he had begged for Lionel's help and was met with a flat refusal. "

"What could you expect of an unnatural father like Lionel ? "

" I still can't understand their twisted relationship. "

" Here he comes, Mrs Kent, " said Chloe quietly.

" Chloe, thanks for coming, " said Lex with a tremor in his voice.

Looking adoringly at his daughter, who had just started to cry, he stretched out his hands for Chloe to hand the baby over to him.

" There you are, honey, " he said to his daughter, putting the dummy in her toothless mouth and rocking her gently. " She looks just like her mother, doesn't she ? "he asked with eyes brimming with tears.

" She takes after both of you, Lex. She's an angel, " responded an emotional Martha. " Come. Chloe's parked outside. You're staying on the farm, Lex. Everything's settled, "added Martha motioning him to the exit.

The drive to the Kents' farm was quiet and the deafening silence in the car was only interrupted by an occasional gurgling from the back seat. Chloe stopped near the picket fence and saw Jonathan approach the car.

" Welcome home, son, " he said embracing Lex paternally.

" Thank you, Mr Kent, " said Lex croakingly.

" I've brought up the cradle I slept in when I was a baby and my mother's old rocking chair. You can use Clark's room for as long as you want, son, " said Jonathan to a speechless Lex.

" Come on, sweetie. You need to lie down. Chloe ? "

" Yes, Mrs Kent. "

" About Alex..., " she said in a low voice.

" Shall I bring him later this evening ? "

" I think it'd be wiser. As much as we'd love to shelter him, we can't lie for ever. "

" See you at about six. OK ? "

" Thanks, Chloe, " said Martha climbing up the stairs to the storm door.

Chloe got into the car, turned on the engine and drove for a while until she couldn't control her pent-up emotions any longer and was forceed to pull up. She cried her eyes out for twenty minutes solid for Lana, Lex, the children and her own pathetic romantic life. Would she ever find someone who could return her love in measure ?

_Drama'll end in the next chapter which is pretty short. _


	3. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

Spoiler: Lexmas

**Author's Note**: This is my sixth Lex fiction for this site and my first Chlex story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have loved writing it. Although it's already complete and stored on my hard drive, I've decided to follow the same policy I chose for the last story I posted-i.e.I'm going to give you the chapters in installments.

I've uploaded the first three chapters which I believe should be read together because they prepare the ground for what's going to happen next. There's drama and angst in this story but a lot of romance as well so keep reading !

Reviews are more than welcome. On them will depend how fast'll post the other chapters.

CHAPTER 3: Saying Goodbye

Chloe brought Alex to the Kents' as promised and witnessed from afar the hugging and kissing between father and son. She turned back to the stairs overwhelmed by emotion in time to hear the boy ask: " Is mummy in heaven like Shelby ? " How innocent and wise young children were !

The funeral took place the following morning in Smallville's local cemetery. It was a private ceremony arranged by Jonathan to which only the most intimate attended. Clark, who had been called to Metropolis the night Lana passed away, was back for the service and so were Nell and her husband Dean.

The ceremony was going smoothly until the moment arrived for the coffin to be lowered. Chloe, who was standing next to Lex, felt him tense and, afraid he might break down there and then, she took Lilly from his arms. It was at that precise instant she realised he wasn't looking at the casket but to a point far beyond. Standing next to a limo was the unmistakable figure of Lionel Luthor. Chloe read the look of pure hatred in Lex's eyes and, perceiving his intention, grabbed his hand and whispered passionately: " Please, don't, Lex. " The younger Luthor shifted his eyes towards her and, reading the plea in hers, relaxed. " You're right, Chloe. This isn't the time, " he responded, placing a soft kiss on Lilly's crown.

Clark looked at his two old friends and felt an odd sensation at the pit of his stomach. Things were definitely changing too fast.

_What do you think of the story so far ? I'm looking forward to feedback. Please, leave your comment, it 'll be appreciated._


	4. Back on his Feet

Disclaimer: I'm not the rightful owner of any of these characters. Read any of the previous chapters for a complete disclaimer.

A/N: I've corrected a spelling and a grammar mistake at the bottom of the previous chapter. Sorry for the slip, fellows.

Possum, Tigger101 and Alimard, thanks very much for the wonerful reviews and constructive criticism.

Here's a new installment. Enjoy the reading !

CHAPTER 4: Back on his Feet

Two months had gone by since Christmas and Lex decided it was time to move on. Martha's ministrations and Jonathan's strength had helped him through the second most difficult time of his life- the first being his mother's death-and he wasn't sure how he was going to repay all they had done for him. Then, there was Chloe- or Aunt Chloe as Alex affectionately called her; she'd been a marvellous help, particularly with his son, who had developed a childish crush on her.

" Martha, may I ask a last favour of you ? "

" Certainly, Lex. "

" I've been thinking... I'd like to secure the children's future in case anything happened to me. I'm planning on refloating Lexcorp. "

" Are you sure that's what you want, honey ? "

" You're afraid I'll fall into my old Luthor habits, Martha ? "

" I wouldn't like you to jeopardise everything you've built with so much effort, Lex, to avenge Lana's death. "

" You don't know what it feels like, Martha, to be unable to save someone you love more than life itself because your own flesh and blood hates your guts. "

" Don't let hatred consume you, Lex. You've got too much to live for. In spite of your father, there are a lot of people who love you and care about you. "

" Will you help me, Martha ? I need to contact Gabe Sullivan and all those people thathad faith in me once . "

" Make a list of the former shareholders, Lex, and we'll start calling them at home.I'll phone Chloe and see if she can lend us a hand, " volunteered Martha.

It was about six o'clock in the evening and only Gabe remained in Martha's cosy kitchen. The meeting with Lexcorp shareholders had been a success thanks to the support and enthusiasm of Chloe's father.

" Gabe, thank you so much for coming today. "

" It's been a pleasure, Mr Luthor. "

" Would you like me to drive you home ? "

" Chloe said she'd pick me up on her way to the bus station, Mr Luthor. "

" She's leaving ? "

"Yes, she's extended her stay too much and her new boss wants her to start right away. "

" New boss ? What's happened with her job at " The Daily Planet " ?

" I don't know for certain and I know better than to ask her. You only have to mention the subject to see her eyes turn watery. She loved that job and I can't understand why she gave it up. Of one thing I'm sure: she wasn't fired. "

Lex realised he had been so wrapped up in his own misery that he hadn't noticed what was going on with Chloe. Still, he had a pretty good idea of what- or rather who- was behind her melancholy mood: Clark Kent. What had he done this time ? Chloe deserved some happiness in her life and Lex himself had suffered the angst of unrequited love for many years not to understand what she was living through.

" Oh, here she comes ! " exclaimed a smiling Gabe.

" Hi, dad ! Hi, Lex ! How did it go ? "

" Better than I'd hoped for, Chloe, and I have all of you to thank for that. "

" Give yourself some credit, Lex, "added Chloe. " They wouldn't have come if they didn't have a high opinion of you. "

" Aunt Chloe ! Aunt Chloe ! " shouted Alex coming down the stairs and jumping on her.

" Easy, young man ! " exclaimed a laughing Lex . " You'll knock her down ! "

" It's nice to see you too, Alex, " answered Chloe tousling his chestnut hair.

" Come to see Lilly. There's something I want to show you ! " said an excited Alex dragging her up the stairs.

" OK, OK, I'm coming ! But keep your voice down. We don't want to wake her up, " she added resignedly, looking down at Gabe, Lex and Martha from the top of the stairs.

Alex opened the door of Clark's old room and tiptoed to the cradle where Lilly was lying fast asleep.

" Come in, Chloe ! " entreated the boy. " Do you like her new nightdress ? I bought it with my own money and Grandma Martha helped me pick it up. "

Chloe stayed frozen at the door, unaware of Lex, who had followed them upstairs. Although she had seldom been allowed into the sanctuary of Clark's bedroom, the wounds were still too fresh. She scanned the walls and the shelves filled with NASA posters and high school memorabilia. Everything remained mostly the same, except for the cradle and that indescribable scent- a mixture of baby talc powder, vanilla and fresh laundry- the smell of the baby girl and Lex. Closing her eyes, Chloe filled her nostrils with the soothing perfume and then, stepped inside.

" Do you like it ? " insisted Alex.

" It's beautiful, Alex, "she answered caressing the baby and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

" Aunt Chloe, why are you sad ? "

" I'm not sad, honey. "

" Then, why are you crying ? "

"I'm not crying, Alex, " she responded dabbing her eyes with a clean hadkerchief. " It's this damn mascara that's always getting into my eyes. Don't tell your father I've said ' damn' or he'll think I'm trying to corrupt you, " said Chloe trying to lighten the mood.

" What shouldn't he tell me ? " asked Lex from the door.

" Nothing. That's a secret between your son and me. Right, Alex ? " replied Chloe hiding the handkerchief away.

" Whatever ! " said a puzzled Alex.

" Great. Now, young man, why don't you go to my car and take the present I've brought for you ? "

" You've brought me a present ? "

" Yes, and I bet you know what it is. You've been dropping hints for several months now. Come on, Alex. Go ! I want to have a word with your dad before I leave. "

" What was that about ? " asked Lex once Alex was gone.

" That boy's definitely your son, Lex. He knows what he wants and doesn't give up until he gets it. I don't think there's anybody in this world who can say ' no ' to either of you when you ask for something so charmingly. "

" And what, prey, did he ask for ? " asked Lex with his trademark smile.

" You'd better get ready to have a reporter in your family, Lex. He'll start punching the keys in no time. I've just given him the first typewriter my dad bought me when I was in fifth grade, " confessed a smiling Chloe.

" You must care a lot for my son to give him something so precious to you, Chloe, " replied an emotional Lex.

" I do. He's such a lovable boy. You and Lana have done a great job raising him, Lex. You can tell there's been a lot of love in his life. "

" It means a lot to me to hear you say that, Chloe, " answered Lex with a catch in his voice. " Now... what's going on, Chloe ? " he asked changing the subject.

" What do you mean ? "

" You don't need to pretend in front of me, Chloe. You've seen me at my most vulnerable. Is it Clark, again ? "

" Am I that transparent, Lex ? I must seem pathetic. "

" No, Chloe. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings. They're pure. He doesn' t know what he's missing. "

" Do you think so ? "

" Some day you'll make a man very happy, Chloe. You've got a lot of love to give but I think it's time for you to start thinking about yourself for a change. "

" But it hurts, Lex. I never thought I'd say this. I never thought I'd hate Lois so. "

" Lois ? As in Lois Lane ? "

" Yes, my own cousin. Can you believe it ? " she said chokingly.

" Is that why you resigned from ' The Planet ' ? "

" Mhm..., " assented a teary Chloe.

" Well, I guess a change of scenery could help for a while. But mark my words, Chloe: hiding's just hiding and it's not the way to put an end to what you're feeling. "

" I know. But it's the only way I can handle it right now, " conceded Chloe bursting into tears.

" Come, Chloe. Don't cry, " said Lex hugging her tightly. " I promise you, Clark's not the last man you'll ever love. "

" Oh, Lex ! I've ruined your shirt, " apologised Chloe after a few minutes.

" Nothing that water and soap can't solve, " said Lex dismissing the comment. " Shall we go down now ? Or you'd rather I brought you your bag ? "

" Could you ? I'd prefer to touch up my make-up before coming down. "

" I'll be back in a minute. "

" Thank you, Lex. "

Ten minutes elapsed and there was still no sign of Lex and her handbag.

" Well, Chloe, it appears you'll have to go down without make-up, " she said to her reflection in the mirror. " You could look worse , " she murmured.

" Chloe ? Are you there ? " asked Lex knocking at the bathroom door.

" Yes. Where you've been ? I thought you'd fallen through a black hole, " she joked on opening the door.

" Here's your stuff, Chloe, " said a sobered Lex, handing her the bag.

" What's the matter, Lex ? " asked Chloe, sensing his discomfiture.

" My father's just stopped by. "

" Lionel ? What did he want ? " asked an outraged Chloe.

" He wants me back at Luthorcorp. "

" And what did you say ? "

" Not in a million years, Chloe, " he replied bitterly.

" Promise me something, Lex. Listen to Martha's advice- she means well. Your father's not worth it. Remember what Lionel's done to you, Lex. Loving your children as you do you wouldn't like them to have a parent consumed by hatred as yours. "

" You're a wonderful friend, Chloe, and I wish you all the best, " answered Lex wrapping her in a brotherly embrace.

_What do you think of Lex and Chloe's relationship so far ? Keep the reviews coming !_


	5. Chancing upon an Old Friend

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1

Author's note: thank you very much for your wonderful reviews ! I'm glad you like Alex's portrayal, too- I thought he was cute on Lexmas.

To those of you who have me on your alert list, thank you as well; the inclusion shows you're also enjoying the story.

_Here's the promised update, then._

CHAPTER 5: Chancing upon an Old Friend

Three years later

It was snowing heavily over the streets of Metropolis and Chloe had just bought the last Christmas present on her shopping list when a sixth-sense told her to stop in her tracks and turn around. She was almost certain he had recognised her despite the winter woolen cap and the new hairstyle. She remembered from experience that there was nothing in this world that escaped his radar, and her pathetic attempt at passing unnoticed in Metropolis was no challenge to his sharp eyes- or rather, to those two pairs of eyes, for the son seemed to have inherited the father's extraordinary gift of observation.

" Aunt Chloe ! Aunt Chloe ! " shouted the boy, letting go of his father's hand.

Chloe stood still and, setting the bags on the pavement, got herself ready for the boy's heart-felt embrace.

" My, my, Alex. Look what Santa's brought you ! " exclaimed a smiling Lex walking towards them with a tiny hand clasped tightly in his.

" Are you coming to Smallville, Aunt Chloe ? " asked Alex enthusiastically.

"I... " mumbled Chloe.

" Don't overwhelm her with questions, son. And give her some breathing space. You're choking her ! " exclaimed Lex.

" It's all right, Alex. I've missed you, too ! "

" Is it true you've been to all those places , the ones you sent me postcards from ? "

" Yep. The globetrotting reporter, they've dubbed me !" said Chloe smiling at Lex over Alex's head. " Now, let me say hello to the rest of the family, honey, " she said taking him by the hand and coming closer to Lex. " And who might this beautiful lady be ? " she asked to the girl pressed against Lex's right leg.

" She's rather shy, " answered Lex, lifting her up.

" It's OK. I like mysterious little girls, " smiled Chloe when the girl hid her face against her father's neck.

" Won't you say hello to Aunt Chloe, Lilly ? " asked Lex.

" It's all right, Lex. Don't press her. She'll do it when she's ready," answered Chloe kissing the top of her head.

" I'm jealous, Chloe ! You've kissed and hugged my two children. What about me ? " said a seemingly offended Lex.

" And what have you done to deserve a kiss ? "

" I've been listening to a friend's advice, " he answered gravely.

" Well, then I guess you've earned it, " she said, grazing his cheek.

The scent of vanilla, fresh laundry and baby cologne invaded her nostrils and caused an unexpected tremor in her, which she covered up hurriedly by saying: " It's freezing cold ! What would you say if I bought you three a cup of hot cocoa ? "

" I'd say... we'd love to, " he answered with his knee-weakening smile.

The coffee shop they sat in had been one of Chloe's favourite places in the city while she was studying journalism at MetU. Not only did it brew the best coffee and chocolate in town but offered its clients a wonderful assortment of books to browse or read at their pleasure. Chloe was pleased to see Alex shared his parents' passion for books for, as soon as he'd finished his cocoa and buns, he asked Lex's permission to be excused and took little Lilly away.

" He's an avid reader and there's nothing he enjoys more than reading to his sister, " said Lex, looking at Alex regaling Lillian's ears with one of Beatrix Potter's children books.

" I hope you haven't made him read ' The Art of War ' yet, " said Chloe ironically.

" You should know me better than that. "

" I was joking... "

" I know, " answered Lex looking at her straight in the eye. " How are you doing, Chloe ? "

" I'm fine, Lex. "

" Are you ? Really ? Have you heard the news ? "

" I have. "

" Does it bother you ? "

" I've finally realised I'm over him and I wish them both happiness. It wasn't meant to be, Lex. And you were right. Clark's not the only guy in this world. "

" Is there anyone on the horizon ? "

" There might be, " she confessed, lowering her eyes.

" Do I know him ? " he asked with a smirk.

" You cannot help your nature, Lex. You should have been a reporter. Why are you asking me so many questions ? "

" Just curious, " he shrugged his shoulders. "What happened to that Daily Planet photographer... James Olsen, wasn't it ? "

" Jimmy ? Where do you know him from ? "

" Clark mentioned him. He said you used to date. "

" We went out a couple of times during my internship but it wasn't anything serious. He made me feel I was the one wearing the pants and- though I consider myself modern- that's not what I look for in a relationship. "

" You prefer the man to lead ? "

" Don't get me wrong, Lex. I believe in sexual equality but I still want to feel I'm a woman. "

" Were you this frank with him ? "

" Poor Jimmy. He was a darling. No, I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. I just said we weren't compatible. "

" Well, I'm not surprised. You've always been the diplomatic cousin. "

" Yeah, Lois' too straightforward. "

" Maybe there lies the key to happiness, Chloe. We two are too reserved and cerebral. We think too much. My father used to say my weakness resided in my letting emotions control me, but I disagree. I was never happier than the moment I allowed my heart to make the greatest decision in my life. And despite what happened three years ago I don't regret it. Don't get me wrong... I still miss her and wish she were alive. But then, I look at Alex and Lilly and realise it was worth it. "

" I wish I had your courage, Lex. "

"You just have to take the leap. "

" It's easier said than done. "

" And that coming from the intrepid reporter who dared expose the CEO of Luthorcorp in a much publicised book ? "

" I couldn't have done it without your help, Lex. "

" Well, look for me when you're ready to jump next time. You know where to find me, Chloe, " he said cryptically.

Lex's words could be interpreted in a number of ways and Chloe was so confused by what their chance meeting had made her feel that she daren't ask him for clarification. It wouldn't be the first time she built a mountain out of a molehill, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. ' You're seeing things that aren't there, Sullivan. Blame it on the caffeine. Wake up to reality! He was just offering a hand to help you with your career, wasn't he ? '

_What are your impressions on this casual encounter ? Don't forget to leave your comment. ( I'm not begging but I appreciate feedback. It shows that someone's reading and enjoying what I'm doing. Hits could mean you've been only browsing. )_


	6. The Interview

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1.

A/N: I can't thank you enough for your wonderful reviews. Your hits and comments have turned this story into my most successful fiction so far. I appreciate your support and invite you once again to have a look at my other stories. I'd love to know what you think of them.

Since the following chapter's rather short I've decided to post another one for your entertainment. Enjoy ! And, please, don't forget to leave your comment. I like being on alert lists but I appreciate feedback better because it gives me tools to improve my writing.

CHAPTER 6: The Interview

Two Months Later

" Hello ? " answered a tiny voice on the phone.

" Hello, Lilly, " said Chloe recognising Lilly's voice.

" Daddy, it's a lady, " said Lilly, passing the receiver to Lex.

" Hello ? "

" Lex ? It's Chloe. I'm sorry to disturb you at home but your secretary told me you haven't been to the office this week. "

" It's all right, Chloe. Friends' phone calls are always welcome. Where have you been by the way ? We've had no news from you in two months ! "

" Here and there, " she answered vaguely.

" If I didn't know you better I'd say you've been avoiding us. "

" What ? No ! I've been really busy. My editor'd rather I brought my bed to the office ! Paying one's dues is a bitch, you know. "

" Are you sure this has nothing to do .. "

" No ! " she said vehemently.

" with Clark ? " finished Lex.

" Clark ? "

" Yes. What did you think I was going to say ? "

" I've already told you I'm over Clark, Lex. "

" Then, why haven't you come to Smallville lately ? You should remember that Gabe's in my employment and that worrying about his daughter reflects on his performance, " added Lex, putting on a serious air.

" There was no reason to be worried about, Lex. "

" You had us all worried, Chloe. Don't pull that stunt again. At least, send a postcard to Alex so we can know you're all right. And phone your father every two days. "

" Are you lecturing me, Lex ? "

" I need someone to boss around, Chloe, " he said with a smile. " I'm joking. I'm just a concerned friend. Besides you know what your father's like when he's in one of his moods. "

" Has he changed his repertoire of bad jokes yet ? "

" I wouldn't know. I always disconnect as soon as I see them coming. "

" Oh, well, we all love him just as he is, " she replied resignedly.

" He's been a marvellous help, Chloe. I couldn't have done anything without him and the rest of the board. You know that the children are my priority now so I have to delegate a lot. Thanks to technology I can do most of my business from home. "

" Talking about business, Lex. The last time we talked you said... "

" That you knew where to find me. I meant that, Chloe. What can I do for you ? "

" I was wondering... I have a deadline that's approaching really fast and I need a story for the Financial Section of the paper. Would you be willing to grant us an interview ? "

" I could make an exception for a friend. You're aware that I try to keep myself away from the press, mainly to protect the children. "

" Could I fax you the questions ? "

" Why not come in person, Chloe ? Alex's dying to see you. "

" Tell him I'll write, Lex. But I really can't make it . "

" What is it you're hiding from this time, Chloe ? "

" I'm not hiding. I'm ... just asking you a favour to help a friend I'm covering at the paper. You must know that Finances are hardly my thing. I'm an investigative reporter at heart. "

" Let's say I'll buy it for the time being but remember what I said when you were running away from Clark. "

" Thanks for your help, Lex. I'll send you the questions in the morning. I'm sorry but I really have to go. "

" OK, Chloe, "answered Lex. " Just don't get lost. "

" I'll write, I promise. Goodbye, Lex. Send my regards to the children, " she finished, putting down the receiver more confused than when she had dialled his number.

_Don't stop reading. There's a new chapter just one click away._


	7. Old Classmates

Disclaimer: all the Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough &Millar. The characters from Batman's universe belong to Bob Kane and DC Comics.

A/N: if you've read the disclaimer you must have noticed I mentioned Batman. Well, the present chapter and the next to come will feature two Batman characters you must be familiar with. I hope you'll understand and appreciate their inclusion.

Here's the extra chapter !

CHAPTER 7: Old Classmates

Chloe had had a pretty hectic schedule of late. Not only had she taken care of her own assignments but had also volunteered to put in more hours at work and cover whoever called in sick or wanted to spend more time with their family.

Although the world of " The New York Times " was highly competitive, she didn't kid herself about the real reason behind her work overload. Deadlines were the best excuse to keep her mind busy with thoughts other than a certain former billionaire turned loving father. No sooner did Chloe realise she had changed her obsession for Clark with another than she decided to put an end to it, and keeping away from Smallville was still the only mechanism of defence she knew. Irony could have worked with Clark but Lex would have seen right through it- and she wasn't ready to be rejected once more.

Her boss and colleagues had noticed she was neglecting her dietary and sleeping habits- she had lost weight and had rings under her eyes. She would dismiss their concerned comments with a smile and state there was nothing she loved more than the smell of the printing press and the buzz of the editorial room. However, her boss thought differently and gave her a mandatory twenty-one-day holiday.

Having so much free time in her hands almost drove her crazy and thinking about winding down in Smallville was out of the question. Yet, there was a viable alternative now that her relationship with Clark and Lois was back on track, she could crash for a few of days at their flat. Unfortunately, there was a small detail that spoilt her plans- according to Gabe, Lex would be in Metropolis to attend the monthly board meeting, and she didn't feel like spending all the time shut up inside to avoid him. Chloe was starting to despair, when a phone call from her old university classmate Vicki Vale provided her with a lifeline. Nothing like a fortnight in the cosmopolitan Gotham to forget about her angst.

Vicki noticed her friend hadn't eaten a decent meal in days, not to mention the hours of sleep she must have lost, if the rings under her eyes weren't lying.

" You look like crap, Chloe, " said Vicki- never one to mince her words.

" Hey, Vicki ! Not quite the reception I've been waiting for. "

" You know I've never been good at the routine of beating around the bush. "

" Yeah ! You remind me of Lois. "

" What's up ? Are you still mooning over that farmboy turned reporter ? "

" No, that's all in the past now. We're the best of friends again. "

" So... who is it ? "

" Why does it have to be a man, Vicki ? "

" I'm an expert at heartbreak, Chloe. "

" Yeah, yeah but you're always on the giving end. "

" What's that supposed to mean ? "

" Who's panting for you this time ? "

" Don't try to divert my attention, Chloe. It was you we were talking about. Come on., I've got my car parked outside. You'll have a shower, a hearty meal and some rest. And then, you'll tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

" Who are you ? The Inquisition ? " asked Chloe with a small smile.

_How's the storyline coming so far ? Reviews- positive or negative- will be appreciated. Thanks_


	8. Double Date

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: it's been a pleasant surprise to find out how many of you are enjoying this fic. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and keep them coming !

The following chapter was originally longer but I decided to split it up to create a little bit of suspense. Enjoy and start thinking of what might come !

CHAPTER 8: Double Date

" Come on, Chloe ! You've only got two nights left in Gotham and you're not going to spend them in front of the TV watching old classics and munching my chocolates. Bruce's just called to invite us out. He's bringing a friend along. "

" I'm not going out on some kind of blind date, Vicki. And in my mood I'll end up offending Bruce or scaring the other poor devil away. "

" Don't be a wet blanket, Chloe. Bruce told me his friend was in desperate need of loosening up. According to my boyfriend, he takes his responsibilities too seriously. "

" A boring workaholic ! Just what the doctor's ordered... . Give me a break, Vicki ! "

" Knowing Bruce as I do, I can promise you that, at least, he'll be a clever conversationalist. And conversing's something you're extremely good at. Come on ! Do it for me, Chloe. I promise I won't ask you for a favour again, " Vicki beseeched her. " OK. At least, on what remains of your stay. "

" All right. All right. I guess I owe it to you for putting up with me this long. But there's a tiny little problem. I've got nothing formal to wear. "

" That can be solved. We'll go shopping. Come on, Sullivan. Get yourself going ! "

Vicki and Chloe arrived at the five-star French restaurant " Les Amoreux " ten minutes ahead of time and were received by the maître himself, who showed them to the table booked in Bruce Wayne's name.

" Shall I bring you something to drink while you wait for the gentlemen, mesdames ? "

" Two glasses of cold white wine, please, Henri. "

" Certainly, madam. "

" Stop fidgeting with your dress, Chloe. You look stunning. "

" I'm not used to wearing such a low neckline, Vicki. I shouldn't have listened to you. "

" It was about time you showed the bounty God's endowed you with, Chloe. Trouser suits are all right for a working environment but... Oh, my ! Here they come. Just on the dot. Cheer up, Chloe ! I can guarantee he'll not only be a clever conversationalist... If I hadn't seen Bruce before, I would have set my cap at his friend instead. "

" Vicki ! " said Chloe reprehensibly. " They might hear you ! " she added in a low voice.

" Bruce ! " said Vicki, kissing him quickly on the lips.

" Good evening, Vicki, " answered Bruce with a smile in his voice.

Chloe had her back to the newcomers but a sixth-sense had made her back turn rigid, a sixth-sense and a scent of vanilla. " Come on, Sullivan. He isn't the only man who wears that perfume, " she said to herself. " God couldn't be so cruel, could He ? " she thought.

" Let me make the introductions, " said a perfectly mannered Wayne. " Vicki, my old friend Lex Luthor. Lex, my girlfriend and local reporter, Miss Vicki Vale. "

" Pleased to meet you, Miss Vale, " answered Lex shaking hands.

Chloe felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and knew she'd have to stand up and turn around or Bruce would deem her rude and ungracious.

" Now, Lex. Let me introduce you to... "

" Miss Chloe Sullivan, " finished Lex with a glint in his eyes and the smirk Chloe remembered from his old days as a bachelor.

" Lex, " whispered Chloe.

" Do you know each other ? " asked a surprised Bruce.

" Oh, yeah ! We've known each other for fifteen years now, haven't we, Chloe ? "

"Yes, that's correct. "

" She has neglected our friendship in the past few months, though. I remember she promised to write to my son but her letters were few and far between... "

"Well... you can catch up now..., " intervened Bruce sensing the tension between the two.

" That's right. We'll have plenty of time to talk over dinner. Now, if you excuse us, we'll go and powder our noses. Why don't you order in the meantime ? " added Vicki, taking Chloe by the arm and dragging her to the toilet.

Vicki locked the toilet door and checked the cubicles to see if they were empty.

" Now that we're sure no one's overhearing, let's talk. "

" Did you know ? "

"I swear I didn't. Bruce didn't mention his name on the phone. But seeing him now I understand why someone could lose her head over him. "

" Well, and you haven't seen him around his children. "

" Chloe, Chloe. You've always been a softy. "

" What am I going to do ? " pleaded Chloe.

" You'll freshen up, put on a brave face and face the music, my friend. "

" You don't know him like I do, Vicki. He'll see through me. "

" So what ? Fortune doesn't come to the ones who don't take risks. "

Dinner was quite an ordeal but Chloe managed to eat everything that was placed in front of her and to answer composedly whenever she was addressed. Lex made use of his impeccable good manners and kept the conversation flowing, glancing Chloe's way whenever she pretended to be busy with the food on her plate. Once dessert was over, Vicki decided to take the matter in her hands.

" Bruce, aren't you going to dance with me tonight ? "

" Yes but I wouldn't like... "

" I'm sure they both have plenty to talk about, " replied Vicki, dragging Bruce to the dance floor.

" You've been unusually quiet this evening, Chloe. "

" I'm sorry, Lex. I'm sorry I didn't write as I'd promised. "

" You shouldn't apologise to me, Chloe. It's my son you should talk to. You can't make promises to a boy you don't intend to keep, " said Lex gravely.

" I didn't mean it. Honestly, Lex, " answered Chloe with watery eyes.

" What's the matter with you, Chloe ? You look adorable in that dress but only a blind man wouldn't see you've been under a lot of strain. How much weight have you lost ? "

" It was high time I went on a diet to lose the extra pounds I had put on last Christmas. "

" You looked OK to me the last time I saw you... Clark's told me you're on good terms again. "

" Yeah, " she said, relieved he'd chosen to change the subject. " The three of us meet occasionally when I'm in Metropolis. "

" Have you heard the good news ? "

" Yes. Lois phoned me last month. I don't know how Clark's going to handle her tantrums. He'll have to handcuff her to a chair to keep her home during her pregnancy. "

"Did she say he doesn't want her to work ? "

" Yes and in very colourful language, "she said smiling.

" I bet. How do you feel about this ? "

" I'm happy for them. Why ? "

" I just wondered... Clark'll be a wonderful dad. "

" He had two of the best teachers. "

"Unlike me. "

"Are you fishing for compliments ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" I've never seen a more loving parent than you, Lex. I doubt I'd have had your fortitude to raise two little babies on my own had I been in your shoes. "

" I had a lot of help from my friends. Martha's been a saint, taking care of them whenever I had a monthly board meeting or an emergency. And you've also helped... "

" Me ? "

"Yes, your friendship meant a lot to me, particularly those first months when I had to devote myself entirely to Lilly and you saw that Alex didn't feel neglected. I've never thanked you enough for that. You'll be an amazing mother one day, Chloe. "

" Well, with my luck in the romantic field, I think the world'll have to wait a little longer for my offspring, " said an embarrassed Chloe, lowering her eyes.

" Come. Would you do me the honour ? " said Lex, stretching out his hand. " I cannot disgrace my name by having anyone say a Luthor stood up a lady while the rest were dancing. "

" I have two left feet, Lex. "

" I'll lead. If I'm not wrong, you like your men to lead when they dance, " added Lex with a smirk.

" You've always been good with words, Lex. "

" That's one of the things we have in common. "

_Are you pleased ? Did you hate it ? I love getting feedback, so leave your comment._

_There are two more postings ahead. Remember that making your voice heard'll speed up the updates._


	9. On the Dance Floor

Disclaimer: look at Chapters 1 and 8

A/N: thanks again for your continuous feedback. I'm so pleased you've taken an instant liking to this story !

Good reading ! And keep those reviews coming; I love them.

CHAPTER 9: On the Dance Floor

Chloe had never felt so inadequate in her life. The setting, the music, the food and her dancing partner did nothing but remind her she didn't belong in that world. Lex might have got used to middle-class life but he couldn't deny his upbringing and the circles he'd frequented. That night had left no doubt in her mind; he was unattainable.

" A penny for your thoughts, "interrupted Lex.

" I'm not sure you'd like them. "

" Try me. "

" It's no use. "

" I've seen that look before, Chloe. It's the same one you wore because of Clark. I know now without a shadow of a doubt that you're over him so... Have you already talked with this other guy ?, " asked Lex, feeling her tense in his arms.

" I can't talk to him. "

" Why not ? "

" It's not customary for a woman to take the first step, Lex. "

" You're old-fashioned, Chloe. "

" I've told you what I expect from a serious relationship. "

" Yes, I know. You don't like to be the one who's wearing the pants. "

" Right. Besides, for all I know, he may not feel the same about me and I would end up making a fool of myself. I've already had my share of unrequited love to last me a lifetime, Lex. "

" Have you ever thought this guy you're interested in might be afraid of making the leap ? " suggested Lex, tipping her chin up with his fingers.

" No, I haven't thought of that, " answered Chloe, avoiding his inquisitive eyes.

" Maybe you should meet him halfway. "

" Perhaps it's me who's afraid, Lex. Shall we go back to the table ? " she said, fearing her legs would give way any moment soon.

" Certainly, Chloe. Thanks for the dance. It's been really enlightening, " he replied, grazing her hand with a kiss.

" You're an excellent dancer, Lex, " said Vicki when the couple sat again at the table.

" One of the perks of attending a boarding school, Miss Vale. Wouldn't you agree, Bruce ? "

" It comes in handy when there are beautiful women around. Are you all right, Miss Sullivan ? You look pale," asked a concerned Bruce.

" I'm afraid it's been my fault, " intervened Vicki, kicking Bruce under the table. " I took her out of bed early this morning and had her help me tidy up the apartment. She's worn out, poor thing. "

" Tell your friend she should take some acting lessons if she wants to snatch an Academy Award in the future, " whispered Lex in Chloe's ear. " We'll finish the conversation we started on the dance floor soon, Chloe," he added, putting the shawl on her shoulders.

Back in Vicki's flat Chloe locked herself up in the guestroom and started packing her suitcase.

" Chloe ! Chloe ! " shouted Vicki knocking on the door. " What are you doing ? "

" I'm leaving, "answered Chloe, unlocking the door.

" You've still got a day off. Why don´t you wait until tomorrow morning ? "

" I've already booked the last seat available on the midnight flight to New York. "

" What did he say to you on the dance floor, Chloe ? "

" I don't know, Vicki, " replied a teary Chloe. " He's sending me mixed signals all the time. One moment I think he's talking about him and the next I'm not sure. "

" Isn't there a way to find out ? "

" Lex has always known what he wants and has never been afraid of going for it, Vicki. If I were the one he wants, he would say so without mincing his words. "

" Remember, Chloe, we're talking about a man who suffered a great loss almost four years ago, a loss for which he blamed himself. Do you think it'd be easy for him to open himself up to heartache again ? "

" I can't stay around while he figures it out, Vicki. When he's ready- if he's ever ready- he'll come to me. "

_What have you got to say about this chapter ? Loved it ? Hated it ? _

_Until the next and final posting._


	10. Author´s Note

Dear Friends,

Almost two months have gone by since I published the final chapter of this story. I was extremely pleased with your reviews and I took due notice of the comments you made on the last installment.

Since some of you pointed out the fic ended rather abruptly, and I'm posting it now on Naughty Seduction, I decided to reevaluate the conclusion.

While the outcome stays the same, I've changed the pacing and included some dialogue which, I believe, will dispel any objections you might have had at the time.

I hope you'll find this chapter an improvement and keep embracing this story as you did the first time I posted it.

Love,

lexie2.

_The revised ending is just a click away. _


	11. Finishing a Conversation

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: And here it is, at last, the conclusion you've been waiting for. I'd like to thank once again all of those who have given me their constant support- either in the form of a review or a mere mention on an alert list. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading this, my first Chlex fic and my most popular story so far.

I dedicate this final chapter to: Malu1, Tigger101, Harlequin Jade, lildevil0644, anti-social17, Kit Merlot, elly32, kekamarie, buffiy18, DestinyManifested, Alimard, planetcal, possum,Chronokinetic,

Enjoy the reading ! I hope it won't disappoint you.

CHAPTER 10: Finishing a Conversation

It was Christmas Eve and Lex had just put the children to bed after a hearty dinner at the Kents'. He had gift-wrapped the books for Alex and the doll he'd promised to Lilly, when there was a knock at the kitchen door. Seeing a worried-looking Gabe Sullivan through the glass quickened Lex's heart rate and reminded him of Lana and that tragic Christmas four years before.

" I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, Mr Luthor. "

" What is it, Gabe ? "

" It's Chloe, Mr Luthor. They can't find her, " said Gabe chokingly.

"Come in, Gabe. Calm down... . Here, have a glass of water. I'm sorry I haven't got anything stronger but you know I gave up alcoholic drinks when I got married. Now, tell me. Where was Chloe before she disappeared ? "

" Her boss phoned me this evening. He said she was on an assignment in Saudi Arabia. Something to do with arms dealing. The editor informed me she calls in every day but they haven't heard from her in three days. "

"Let me phone Mrs Kent, Gabe, to see if I can drop the kids at the farm. In the meantime, call Metropolis airport and get me a seat on the first flight to Saudi Arabia. Don't worry, Gabe, we'll find her. "

" Thanks, Mr Luthor. "

" You're welcome... If I find your daughter and she has me, you can start calling me by my first name, Gabe. "

A HOSPITAL IN SAUDI ARABIA

Chloe was lying in a hospital bed nursing some minor injuries she had got as a result of a skirmish between two rival dealers. The soldiers that had found her told her she could count herself lucky for she was one of the few survivors- they still couldn't understand what a woman was doing alone in the desert.

It was noon and the sun was blazing but being the only female patient in the ward had its advantages- she had a room all to herself with a window that opened into a courtyard. She could have done worse.

"How's the patient today ? " asked a masculine voice she knew only too well.

" Lex ? "whispered Chloe, looking up at his face. " Is it really you ? " she added, wondering whether the heat was playing tricks on her eyes.

" If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain. "

" What are you doing here ? "

" I've come to finish a conversation we started on a dance floor a few months ago. "

" How did you find me, Lex ? "

" When a Luthor wants something, he won't give up until he gets it, remember ? "

" I'm so happy to see a friendly face, Lex, " she answered, accepting his embrace and resisting the urge to read between the lines. " Who told you I was here ? "

" Gabe came to see me on Christmas. He got a phone call from your boss, who said you hadn't contacted the newspaper lately. Your father was beside himself with worry and... so was I, " he finished with a catch in his voice. " I lost Lana one Christmas, and the only thought that crossed my mind was I could lose you, too, " he added, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

" Lex ? " asked Chloe, her eyes brimming with tears.

" Mm..., " he answered, boring his eyes into her.

" Can I ask you something ? "

" Whatever you want, honey, " he responded, tenderly wiping a couple of tears that were rolling slowly down her cheeks.

" Who were you talking about on the dance floor ? "

" Don't you know ? "

" Please, Lex, don't toy with me, " she pleaded, letting the tears run freely.

" I would never do that, Chloe. I care about you too much. I thought it was clear I was talking about myself. We've been talking about us ever since we shared that cup of cocoa in Metropolis. "

" Why didn't you speak clearly on that damn dance floor, Lex ? Why do you always have to speak in riddles ? "

" I thought you loved that about me. Verbal judo, remember ? "

" I've always enjoyed sparring with you, Lex, but not when we're talking about my romantic life, or lack of it. "

" I couldn't plunge in there and then, Chloe. Until that night, I still had doubts about your feelings for Clark. The fact that you seemed to avoid meeting me in person gave me hope but... I needed to hear it from you. "

" How was I supposed to open up to you, Lex ? I had seen what Lana's death had done to you; what you felt for her. There was no place in your heart for me- romantically speaking. I could never mean other than a friend to you, " she sobbed.

" Don't do this to yourself, Chloe, " he said, cupping her face in his hands. " Lana was a wonderful wife and mother, and I loved her as I had never loved a woman before. My love for her was so big that I thought I'd never feel that way for another woman again, but I do. "

" You do ? " she whispered with a small smile.

" I do. I love you, Chloe. Alex and Lilly love you, too. When I told Alex I was coming for you, he took Lilly's crayons and they both insisted on drawing you a picture, " said Lex, taking an envelope out of his pocket addressed to Chloe in a childlike handwriting.

" Oh ! " she exclaimed, covering her mouth on unfolding the sheet that was inside.

" My reaction exactly, " responded Lex, looking at the picture which showed Alex, Lilly, Lex and Chloe walking hand in hand- the picture of a perfect family.

" I'll frame it, " said Chloe chokingly.

" They'll like that. Chloe ? "

" Yes ? " she answered, still looking at the drawing mesmerized.

" Would you do me the honour of being my wife ? "

" Wh... what ? " stammered Chloe. " Lex, I... I don't think... "

" Don't , " he interrupted, placing two fingers on her lips. " I know what you are going to say. You're thinking about the time of the year and what happened four Christmases ago. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that Lana was gone forever, but this Christmas I decided it was high time I faced the old ghosts. I went to the cemetery to visit her tomb, and I saw her, Chloe . She looked so peaceful... she smiled at me and ... I told her everything. I talked with her as we used to when she was alive. I told her about the Kents and how they'd helped me stand on my own again, " said an emotional Lex, " and then, I told her about you and how wonderful you'd been with me and the kids. She loved you, Chloe. You know that, don't you ? "

" I do. And no matter how hard I tried to dislike her, because she seemed to get the attention of every man I happened to be interested in, I couldn't. We can't choose who we fall in love with. I learnt that along the way. "

" She knew it, Chloe. Just as she had been aware of your crush on Clark when she had qualms about dating him, she knew about your feelings for me. When I confessed this time your feelings weren't unrequited, she sighed relieved and said it was high time I saw what I had had under my nose for so long, " he smirked.

" She said that ? " asked a surprised Chloe.

" She did, Chloe. "

" And she didn't ... doesn't... mind ? "

" She said it was time I moved on and that I couldn't have chosen better. Christmas was the day I lost my wife, Chloe, but it was also the day the apple of my eyes was born. My daughter's alive. Alex's alive. I am alive and you're here. So... what do you say ? Would you do me the honour of being my wife ? "

" Oh, Lex ! Shouldn't you ask me on a date first ? " she said sobbing.

" Don't you think we've been dancing around each other for too long, Chloe ? "

" I love romantic dinners, flowers and candlelight like the girl next door, Lex. "

" I'll give you all that and more. We'll have a lifetime of romantic dinners. Don't make me plead, Chloe, " he said, grabbing her by her hands, and drawing circles with his thumbs on the inner flesh of her wrists.

" I think... "

" We're sometimes too cerebral, sweetheart. That's what's kept us away from each other for so long. Don't think. Just feel. "

" Well, if you put it so nicely, Mr Luthor, then my answer's ' Yes, Lex, I'll be your lawfully wedded wife, ' " she responded meeting Lex's lips in a passionate kiss.

" I'll tell Gabe he can start calling me by my first name, then, " he said with a smirk before sealing Chloe's mouth with another kiss. " Alex will be on cloud nine, " he finally whispered in Chloe's ear.

_Are you pleased with the improvements ? I'd appreciate your final impression on this fic._


End file.
